One of the economies in making injection blow molded articles, especially containers, is that the walls are thin and generally flexible. Providing handles for the containers presents problems in that much more complicated molds are necessary and procedures become more complicated and result in use of more material and reduced molding speed, or multiple stage secondary operations, both of which increase the cost.
This invention molds the container in the usual way but the recesses in the walls of the container are shaped to receive an enlarged end of a separately molded handle with enlargements on both ends of the handle shaped to fit into the recesses but shaped to expand the entrances to the recesses so as to insert the ends of the handles which expand the entrances into the recesses for connecting and disconnecting the handles.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will appear or be pointed out as the description proceeds.